Abby and marriage and children oh my!
by 655321
Summary: Hmmm, can't really summorise. Just read. McAbby.


"Probie, do you ever plan to get married?"

Tim looked up form his desk and over to Tony, an eyebrow raised. Sighing he went back to what he was doing before he was interrupted.

"Probie! Answer the question." Tony barked at him.

Sighing Tim realised the only way to get past this was to just answer him. "No Tony, I don't plan on getting married." Feeling as though he had given the satisfaction that Tony needed he went back to work. But now he had gotten Ziva's attention.

"Why not McGee? Not the commitment type?" she teased.

"No, marriage has just never appealed to me." He answered and adding a thought, "neither has children come to that."

"You don't want children?" Tony asked shocked, standing up to advance on him.

"Oh, and like you do?" Tim scoffed.

"Well, no, but I thought it was every computer nerds dream to pass on the nerdiness gene so they could eventually take over the world." He joked but only received a glare from Tim in reply.

"Tony I really don't want to be having this discussion okay. I have reasons for why I don't want things. _Private_ reasons."

"Let me guess…you can't get it up?" Tony guessed.

"No Tony, I just don't want children." Tim sighed, knowing he should never have gotten into this conversation.

"Well, then why don't you want to get married?" asked Ziva from her desk. "Just because you don't want children does not mean you don't' want to get married." She reasoned.

"Marriage changes people." McGee said darkly turning back to the computer.

"Got that one right McGee." Boomed Gibbs' voice as he strode into the room. "Status report." He then demanded, taking a gulp of coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tim opened the door to his apartment he was jumped upon. Abby crashed her mouth onto his. Melting into the kiss he dropped his bag and picked her up, flipping her so she was against the wall.

"Mm-hmm, Tim, I missed you." She moaned as he left her mouth and went down her neck, nipping here and there. Tugging of his tie Tim dropped to his knees and quickly undid Abby's belt and swiftly took off her pants, leaving her exposed to him.

Running his hands softly up and down her sides his tongue entered her, tasting her. Abby moaned and tilted her head back, as Tim's tongue entered her again and again. Tim could feel her becoming impatient so he entered to fingers into her and started to stroke her. Within minutes she was moaning his name and coming, Tim lapping up all she had to give.

Standing swiftly Tim picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. Abby quickly sat up and pulled Tim's shirt over his head and then her own. Swiftly she straddled him and groaned against him.

"Abby, please…please." He moaned. Grinning Abby got off him and took of his pants and boxers, she knew what he wanted tonight. Getting her handcuffs from the draw she chained his hands to the bedposts. Straddling him again she proceeded to kiss her way down his body, paying extra attention to his chest. Slithering in between his legs she heard him moan as she took all of him in.

"Ahh. Abby. So good. So…good." He mumbled as he thrust up into her. Bring her hands to his balls Abby gently rolled them in her hands and scratched them.

Tim came hard and fast, straining against the handcuffs, moaning her name. Milking him clean Abby slowly crawled up his body and kissed him. Tim could taste himself on her. Undoing the handcuffs Abby collapsed on top of him, both of them quickly falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found Tim awake, staring at the ceiling with Abby curled at his side. Looking at her he couldn't help but think of what Tony and Ziva had told him previously that day.

'Am I being too selfish?' he asked himself. 'Does she want marriage and children?' Tim knew that he couldn't have assumed she would agree with him and started to worry.

Feeling Tim tense Abby woke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing." Tim said all to quickly. Giving him a death glare she poked him in the ribs.

Sighing Tim asked, "Abby, would you ever consider marrying me?" 'There, I've said it.' He thought to himself, anxious on what she would say.

Abby was shocked to say the least. 'Tim, proposing? What the?' sitting up straighter she tried to look him in the eye but he was avoiding her.

"Tim," she stated patiently although still puzzled, "you don't want to get married, or have kids. So why are you asking me?"

"Well, it's just that, Tony and Ziva thought it was weird, you know, that I don't want that." He shrugged, hoping she would understand.

"Tim, when I think of the future I think of you and me, not you and me and kids, I don't want them. And I don't want to get married, we would just be us, for ever." she said sincerely putting her arms around him.

Tim smiled, knowing she understood. "Yeah, us, forever." He turned to face her, kissing her with so much passion she thought she would die.

'Whom needs marriage when you are this committed anyway?' she thought as Tim lent over her, making her smile yet again.


End file.
